The epic of Kratos: Prologue
by Kratos Pwns
Summary: This story takes place after God of War 3, when Kratos killed himself. Little does he know that  he is about to be saved by an unfamiliar being...


**The Epic of Kratos: Prologue**

-I do not own God of War or Oblivion; this is for entertainment purposes only.

-This is my first fanfic, so if you see somthing I should improve, tell me.

There Kratos lay, in a pool of his own blood. After he shoved the Blade of Olympus into himself, many thoughts cycled through his mind.

'_The death of Olympus means the death of us all.' _

'_The gods of Olympus have abandoned me.' _

'_You coward! You destroy all you touch!' _

'_ATHENA? NO!' _

'_If all of Olympus will deny me my revenge; then all of Olympus will die.' _

'_In the end Kratos… In the end you'll betray only yourself.'_

'_You disappoint me Spartan…' _

"Why is this happening to me?" he whispered in agony.

As his pain was intensifying, he noticed that he was no longer atop the ruins of Olympus. Rather, he found himself in a pitch black area, surrounded by nothing but an endless void of darkness. "Is this what has become of the world?" he thought, puking out blood.

Just then, a great bright light shined on Kratos' body, healing the wound that he caused when he killed himself. It formed an enormous scar on his abs, similar to the one he had before. "What is this?" he pondered as he stood up with all his strength returning to him.

As Kratos' blood began to clean off, a great and powerful voice began to speak to him, "Kratos…"

Kratos was aware of the voice and demanded, "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Do not be alarmed Ghost of Sparta," the voice said softly, "I am Talos, one of the nine divines who watch over Tamriel."Kratos was confused, who were the nine divines, and what was this Tamriel? "You must have many questions;" said Talos,"Come into the light Kratos, and all will be answered".

Kratos saw a bright tunnel way in the distance, hesitant at first; he walked into the light as Talos told him. Upon entering the light he was then standing on an enormous cloud over what had once been Greece. "What have I done to this world?" he asked himself as more memories circled inside him.

'_I shall see you suffer as I have suffered.'_

'_You are the reason she is in the Labyrinth! The reason I live here in HELL!'_

'_Do not fail her as you failed your family.'_

'_Good luck with that little whore you call Pandora.'_

As Kratos' guilt spread, a divine god-like being appeared before him and immediately spoke, "I have longed your acquaintance for some time now Spartan."

Kratos was speechless, after much time he finally spoke, "Why do you save me Talos? What do I posses that you desire?"

Talos spoke without hesitation, "The nine has had their eye on you for some time, Kratos. You are the ideal warrior for the task I ask of you."

"What task is this you ask of me?" Kratos asked.

"As we speak, the empire of Tamriel is in grave danger. The nine needs you to prevent the Empire from falling; and in exchange, we will free you of the nightmares that have cursed you for so long."

Kratos could hardly believe Talos' offer; was he telling the truth, or was he lying like how the Olympians lied. "How do I know you will fulfill this promise, Talos?"

"The nine are not betrayers such as the petty Olympians," Talos replied, "The divines always fulfill their word."

"I find this hard to swallow," said Kratos, not convinced that Talos wasn't lying.

Talos then formed a light blue aura in his hand, "perhaps these will earn your trust," as he said that he pushed the aura towards Kratos. He then gained much equipment; such as a chest piece with a carved ram skull with twisted horns (similar to his old god armor), a red Spartan cape (like the ones in 300), dark bluish greaves with metallic skulls for knee caps, the boots of Hermes, and the Blades of Exile. "These are all I can give you Kratos, they will be a great asset in your journey."

"Journey?" asked a puzzled Kratos.

"Yes," Talos replied, "these items alone will not be enough to save the Tamriel Empire. Listen carefully Kratos, there are a multitude of dimensions that even the gods of Olympus themselves didn't know about, one of those dimensions is Tamriel."

"How does this involve me?" pondered Kratos.

"These Dimensions will hold special weapons and powers that you will be able to use for what's in store for you," answered Talos, "Some Dimensions will be bigger than others, some will more advance. Be warned, Kratos, this will be no easy task, your skills will be tested in both body and spirit," Talos then opened a portal that somewhat leads to another dimension, "the choice is yours Spartan."

Kratos was unsure what he should do, should he listen to the god who offered him release or not? Seeing this was his only opportunity he had no choice but to agree, "Very well Talos, I will do as you ask. But know this, if you do not fulfill your promise I will show no hesitation to destroy the nine divines."

"Then I bid you farewell Ghost of Sparta, That portal marks the beginning of your quest to retribution," said Talos as he disappeared slowly.

Without any more hesitation, Kratos walked over to the portal of a new dimension, before he did however he took one final glance of the world that he had destroyed. He took a deep breath and entered the portal.

A new journey has begun.

-What do you think? Comment rate and subsrcibe.


End file.
